Obessesed ZaDr
by EmoGummyBearZaDrArmy
Summary: Zim uses Dib but then falls in love with him and tries to appologize will Dib accept Zims apalogy?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story is going to be about 6 long chapters. I totally obsessed with Invader Zim and ZaDr. J My old account was Zim's Girl 991 but then I forgot my password and it wouldn't let me reset it L and I only uploaded one story on that account so it's not a big loss. O well. I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy XD

Obsessed ZaDr

Zim was messing around with his pencil, when he felt eyes on his back. He looked up and met Dib's gaze, blushing he looked back down at his pencil. 'I swear that human is **obsessed **with me!' thought Zim. Dib looked at Zim again with longing in his eyes. *flashback* Dib knocked on Zims door. He heard GIR scream and run around yelling, "master master master!" Dib rolled his eyes. "what is it GIR?" Dib heard Zim asked in an annoyed voice. He sounded like he had missed a lot of sleep. "there's someone at the door." said GIR. Dib heard footsteps coming towards the door, then it swung open. Zim held it open, he had dark purple black circles under his eyes, his voice sounded croaky and horse like he had been yelling a lot with a cold, his eyes were red like he was having an allergic reaction to something. Zim coughed and chocked on his own spit. Dibs eyes grew wide like big white diner plates. Dib ran back behind Zim and started to slap his back to keep him from choking. "Are you ok Zim?" Dib asked once the Irken stopped choking. "Since when do you care?" asked Zim "I thought we were **mortal enemies** or whatever." Zim rolled his eyes after saying mortal enemies. Dib looked at Zim, then at GIR standing behind Zim, then at the ground, then at Zim again. Dib stepped forward, leaned down, and kissed Zim. *flashback ends*. Dib looked at the clocked that clicked slowly. He grunted then pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mp3 player. Zim looked at Dib again. Dib was now humming the rhythm to brick by boring brick by paramore. He blushed when Zim looked at him and dug his hand into his pocket again. Zim watched him and shot Dib a confused look when he pulled out his phone. Dib looked back at Zim and seeing the confused look on the Irkens face he scribbled something on a piece of paper, crumpled it up into a ball, and threw it across the room and watched it land in the Irkens tiny palm. Zim unwrinkled it and read it, "want to listen to music on my phone?" Zim looked at Dib and when Dib looked back Zim nodded. Dib motioned for Zim to come sit next to him, and when Zim sat down he smiled.

I know what wasn't a very good ending but I couldn't come up with a very good ending so that's it. Next chapter Coming Soon! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Obsessed Chapter 2! :3

I don't know what to say so here's the second chapter lol:

Dib plugged in earplugs to his phone giving one to Zim who just gave Dib a confused look. "you put it in your ear… or whatever you listen with" said Dib. Zim rapped it around one of of his antennas while Dib put the other earplug in his ear. He scrolled down the list of songs stopping on First Date by blink-182. Dib glanced Zim and Zim looked back, "what?" "nothing" replied Dib. He clicked play and Zim almost gagged when he herd the lyrics "what is this crap?" he asked almost gagging again. Dib rolled his eyes "it's called good music." he said in a harsh tone. "you mean crappy music." Dib sighed hearing this remark. Dib forwarded the song and it ends tonight by All American Rejects came on, Zim grabbed the phone out of Dibs hands. "let me see this." he skipped through 6 songs, ending on Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects gagging again he hit forward again and then gave up. U+Ur Hand by Pink when Zim herd it he stopped gagging and started humming quietly along to the rhythm and guitar, he looked at the title and wrote it down in his notebook. Dib chuckled "what is it now Dib-stink?" Pink ended and on came Fscense8 by Medic Droid. Zim started humming again. Dib stared at Zim "nothing space-boy" Dib chuckled. "then stop laughing and making a fool out of yourself." Zim snapped Dib gave Zim a death glare. Fscence8 ended and then Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer came on. "really Dib? You just love love songs don't you!" mocked Zim. Dib blushed "yea I do." "there are more on there if you want to listen to them" said Dib. The bell rang. Dib and Zim sat and waited till everyone was gone (except Ms. Bitters) then they walked out of the skool and turned a corner on the side walk. They walked until the found a meadow of flowers then layed next to each other in the flowers on their backs holding hands. Dib hit a button on his phone. 'Oh **Great**' thought Zim sarcastically, 'Another Icky Love Song!' but against all ods a rap song played. Shake by Pitbull, Ying Yang Twins XD love that song btw! Zim gagged "why do you listen to crap!" Zim stuck out his tong :P "Cause I can!" Dib snapped angrily and he got up and started to walk away. Zim ran after him and then jumped onto his back hugging him and kissing his cheek lightly "Zim is sry" he said. Dib shook him off and walked away his feeling already hurt. Zim sighed and ran in front of Dib kissing him full on in the lips. Dib pushed the tiny irken back and let him fall on the ground. Zim got up and looked after Dib his eyes watering. Then he picked up a rock and chucked it at him. The rock hit Dib in the face when he turned around and it made a cut in one of the humans pink soft cheeks staining it with red leaving a nasty gash. Dib fell on unconsous the ground due to the rocks impact.


	3. Chapter 3

Thx for the reviews from SpeakwithAction and Lovegirl1! =^.^=

So I'll start the story off with a with a quick review! Dib got mad because Zim keeps calling his songs crappy and Zim tries to apalogize Dib doesn't accept Zim kissed and hugs him still doesn't accept and Dib even pushes poor Zim to the ground and hurts his feelings D: poor Zim! So Zim decides to chuck a rock at Dibs hippo-sized head and leaves him unconscious with a cut across his cheek. Dib deserved it lol ;) Now! To Begin Chappie 3! :D

Dib was in a little field surrounded by irkens, irkens with sword and lazer guns! Some even had torches! And the 2 tallest of irkens were eating donuts! O.o Donuts! *stares out into space with longing* EH! Anyway, the irkens were in a circled Dib surrounding him, every time he tried to break threw the crowd the would force him back with a spear or sword! They all started closing in and… "Ah!" Dib groaned. 'Just a bad dream' he told himself quietly in his big head. He opened his eyes looking up to see Zim leaning over him holding an icepack to hisfore head. He felt a sharp pain in his head and his bones ached. He winced and tried to sit up to ask Zim a question but feeling a sharp pain again stopped. "Shhh" Zim hushed him and gently forced him to lay back down. Dib felt his cheek and his finger touched a bandage. Dib glanced at Zim remembering how his cheek got cut by the irken. Zim gave him a pained look, "really sry about that." Zim said strong emotion of regret ringing in his words. " I thought irkens didn't have emotions?" Dib accused. Zim gave him a hurt look putting an icepack under Dibs head(sry gigantic head) and walked out of the room. *25 minutes later* Dib got up almost falling down again with pain on the back of his head he felt it and his hand found a big bump on the back of his skull. "huh… that probably where my head hit the concrete after Zim hit me with the rock" He got up again holding the icepack on the bumped and walked out of the room to go look for Zim. Dib found the little irken sitting on the steps listening to an Ipod with a box of tissues, tears streaming down his little green cheeks burning his skin like acid, Zim whipped them off then turned around hearing Dibs foot prints, "leave Zim alone." Zim gave Dib a death glare while more tears came down this time they hit the floor. " I came to apalogize." said Dib and then he sat down next to Zim who whipped his eyes now tear droplets wasn't the only thing dripping down the irkens cheeks now, following the water was black eye liner( Zim and Dib are teens in this story and I decided to make Zim emo J btw they're 15 now) his tears and eye liner made little puddles around Zim, who had stopped crying now( took him long enough! 4 or 5 minutes) he glanced at Dib who had an apologetic weak smile on his face, Zim sniffled. "irkens do have emotions it's just some of them choose not to show them." Dib now understood why Zim had been so hurt by his comment and looked like he was going to burst out any moment from the pain Zim had just been in. " Now now Dib, leave the crying to the experts" Zim smiled with amusment his mood lighting up. Dib laughed and it sounded like bells and Zim laughed along with him.


End file.
